department_of_paranormal_anomaliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anomaly-076
Anomaly No.: 076 Anomaly Codename: Disney's River Country Anomaly Rating: Anomaly Class: Spatial Anomaly Containment Protocols Prior to March 2018 Due to the anomaly's nature and size, it is not feasible to relocate it to a secured site. Instead, containment protocols will focus on minimizing civilian contact with the anomaly's location. No fewer than four guards posing as Walt Disney World employees with concealed weapons must be on patrol around 's perimeter. Any civilians who attempt to venture into must have their memory replaced, and any video footage or photographic evidence they record must be deleted and replaced with decoy footage shot at Site-076-Alpha, a mock recreation of River Country located in CENSORED, Cuba. Civilians whose memories have been replaced should be identified and relocated to their hotel room or place of residence. Following March 2018 Due to the sheer number of thrill seekers attempting to breach the boundaries of due to River Country's reputation in popular culture, it has been decided by Department Administrators to construct the facade of a resort hotel surrounding the perimeter of . Using experimental reality-bending technology, a relatively small pocket dimension resembling the inside of a highly themed four-star hotel will be created inside this structure, allowing civilians to stay inside without having to demolish . This project will also serve as a source of funding. The project, to be dubbed "Project 89", will be revealed to the public in May of 2018 via online interviews conducted by DPA agents planted in the Disney company. Anomaly Description is a spatial anomaly located on the premises of Disney's River Country, a water park at the Walt Disney World resort that opened in June of 1976 and closed permanently in November of 2001. After its closure, the park was left abandoned. covers the entire area inside of the park's boundaries and stretches to a height of 90 meters before abruptly terminating, giving the anomaly's volume and shape a "flat top". When viewed from the outside, the water park appears normal. However, when a subject enters the boundaries of , they will disappear from view and be transported to what appears to be a fully functioning version of Disney's River Country, complete with running water, stocked food vendors, and electricity. Samples of the water taken from the swimming pools show a much lower pH than the surrounding lake. Instead of humans, is inhabited and staffed by instances of -1. Instances of -1 are biological entities resembling translucent, amorphous masses of protoplasm surrounded by a thin membrane. Detailed investigations of a captured specimen (see Interview Log 076-A below) have revealed that instances of -1 are actually enormous amoebas, the species of which appears to be an offshoot of Naegleria fowleri. Instances of -1 vary wildly in shape, color, height, weight, and number of appendages, but they average approximately 1.3 meters in height. Instances move primarily by extending pseudopods and dragging their bodies across the ground. Despite this ostensibly cumbersome method of locomotion, instances have been reported moving as fast as 24 kilometers per hour. Instances of -1 display behaviors of leisure and recreation consistent with guests enjoying themselves at a water park. Instances have been viewed communing in pools and riding various waterslides, occasionally making vocalizations resembling yells and raising two pseudopods into the air. Instances of -1 exhibit docile behavior around humans, seemingly ignoring their presence. However, certain instances, to be dubbed -2, display hostile behaviors in the presence of humans. These entities seem to act as "staff" in the water park, serving as lifeguards and operating food stalls. If an instance of -2 notices a human intruder, it will attempt to forcefully escort the subject outside the boundaries of before abruptly returning inside. The snack stands within serve a variety of food dishes, all of which incorporate what appear to be human brains in some capacity. Similarly, liquid beverages are composed primarily of cerebrospinal fluid. Observations of feeding instances show that these food items and beverages may have a slight addictive quality, as instances have been shown making several trips to and from these vendors. Supplementary Information |-|Interview Log 076-A= CONTEXT: During a routine test regarding the behavior of -1 instances around human test subjects sent into , TS-076-1 was escorted out of the anomaly's boundaries by an instance of -2. Seeing the opportunity, the -2 instance was captured and detained before it could retreat back into . After several hours of attempted communication, it was discovered that the instance was capable of conversing in a form of Morse code, albeit in broken sentences, although it seemed to understand English. The following is a transcript of an interview conducted by Dr. McCarthy. *' -2:' Where me? *'Dr. McCarthy:' You are currently in DPA Site 14. *' -2:' Take back. Lose job if abandon post. Sxreknok get mad if not working. *'Dr. McCarthy:' -2, why does the Disney's River Country waterpark still function inside of ? *' -2:' No know. What Anomaly? *'Dr. McCarthy:' is your version of a waterpark named Disney's River Country, where you appear to work. *' -2:' You mean Water Town. *'Dr. McCarthy:' Yes. -2, why is it that you and your fellow amoeba are much larger in size than normal? *' -2:' Happen after park open. Meat men swim in water. Water from lake. Amoeba live in lake. Amoeba swim in brain. Brain taste good. *'Dr. McCarthy:' And? Continue. *' -2:' Time pass. Few years. Meat men go war. Big kabooms. Very danger. Kill all meat men. Kaboom give amoeba power. Make amoeba strong. Make amoeba big. Let amoeba think. Amoeba leave lake. Amoeba see Water Town. Water Town not go kabooms. Amoeba love Water Town. *'Dr. McCarthy:' I see. Thank you for your time, -2. We will now return you to . *' -2:' Brain taste good. Category:Anomalies Category:Code Yellow